


A Rare Lazy Morning

by ladyoneill



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/F, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locked away together, Willow and Tara share donuts and Halloween stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rare Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marie_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_L/gifts).



> Hope it's not too fluffy! None of the stories connect.

They had so few lazy mornings together. Between school and the supernatural, they barely had time for a real date.

But, this was their weekend. Willow made it clear that even if the Hellmouth spewed out a thousand demons they weren't to be disturbed. Locked away in Tara's room, curtains drawn, fairy lights twinkling from the ceiling, they curled together on the bed in comfy pajamas and fed each other donut holes while ironically watching Bewitched reruns on Willow's laptop.

"I can twitch my nose like that," Tara pointed out. "Can't cast a spell that way, though."

"Let me see," Willow demanded eagerly, then giggled when Tara did her best Samantha impression. "My nana Rosenberg loved this show. One Halloween I spent with her she made me a green and purple costume like Endora's and did my make-up like her and everything."

"I thought you had to be politically correct feminist characters for Halloween."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Yeah, when my mom was around. She was on some lecture tour that year. Was not happy when she found out. Nana told her to sit and spin in Yiddish."

Laughing, Tara cuddled closer and took a sip of coffee. "I never got to go trick or treating," she finally said softly.

"Well, we'll definitely fix that next year. Just no haunted fraternity houses."

Having heard that story with the six inch tall fear demon, Tara nodded in agreement. "I always wanted to go as a cat." From the foot of the bed, Miss Kitty Fantastico purred loudly.

"What color?"

"I'm not picky. I'm probably too big for any costumes, anyway."

"Stop that," Willow chided softly, pressing a kiss to Tara's flannel clad shoulder. "You're gorgeously curvy. You'll make a sexy cat."

Tara blushed. "What do you want to be next Halloween?"

"Not a ghost. Did I ever tell you about Halloween my junior year where I wore a sheet and became a real ghost?"

"No." Tara laughed in amazement. 

"Actually, Cordelia went as a cat that year. You'll make a much sweeter one, that's for sure."

"Halloween on the Hellmouth seems to be, well, not normal."

"Nothing is around here. It is the one day of the year that vampires stay in and don't go on a rampage, at least according to Spike."

"That's weird."

"Of course that also might just be Spike making stuff up, because he was out causing problems that Halloween we became our costumes."

"Are we supposed to trust him?" Tara asked. "I mean, he seems harmless, but he's still soulless."

"Yeah, no, we don't trust him. He's a bad, bad man," Willow snorted, then popped another donut hole into her mouth. "So, what do you want to do next?"

Tara blushed and trailed one finger over Willow's sugar coated lips.

Willow blushed, too.

End


End file.
